


Home

by Kwonxx (Hameltart)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hameltart/pseuds/Kwonxx
Summary: Seungri's heart overflows. And he thinks Jiyong has never looked more beautiful, under a burning light at a time Jiyong shouldn't be out, with a hospital gown barely covering his frail body."This is.... the weirdest date we've ever been on." Jiyong chuckled biting his lips."So far." Seungri whispered, hand reaching out to hold Jiyong's free one. "Nothing about us is conventional." He raises the hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short idea I had. I hope you all enjoy it!

"Careful with bending over, honey," Seungri's loud voice sounded in the distance and Jiyong can't help the wide smile as he straightens his back, can of spray paint in his hand.

It's a while past midnight. Not a time Jiyong has seen himself being outside in quite a while. They might as well have been somewhere off the Earth's face. That's how it felt like. But they were just in some street near Jiyong's now- _home_. If it weren't for that single street light a meters away from where he's standing, he wouldn't be able to see the color he's chosen off the ground. The wind is cool on his exposed skin. Relaxing. And like Seungri promised, _this is much better than his home._

"It's cold," Jiyong shivers fervently, shaking the can in his hand to warm the paint up. He hears the stream of giggles getting closer as Seungri walks over to him. And Seungri's warmer front touches his barely covered back.

"If only I hadn't forgotten my jacket," He sighs, arms wrapping around Jiyong's stomach, head resting in the crook of his neck, taking a breathe. His hot breathe a gentle caress on Jiyong's skin, and Jiyong's motions suddenly flatter as he leans back with a breath, the free frail arm of his wrapping around Seungri's stronger ones.

"I don't know why you couldn't wait for me to at least get my pants on." Jiyong mumbles in annoyance and Seungri's laugh resounds hot on his skin.

"We would have been caught." Seungri shrugs. He places a soft kiss on Jiyong's nape and wraps himself tighter around him in effort to warm him more. Jiyong tenses, slightly flinching. "Not too tight." Seungri relaxes his hold in an instant, placing another kiss in apology and they remain in their embrace.

Jiyong begins shaking the can in his hand again, having decided where he was going to smear the burning red in his hand, and Seungri watches the long lines form on the wall overflowing with all other different colors. It's turning out pretty. No matter how many colors the red covers, it only gets prettier and prettier in Seungri's eyes. just like everything Jiyong creates. Just like everything Jiyong is.

Jiyong's bare legs start rocking from one side to the other in slow soft moves, moving them in a quiet dance. Seungri smiles, moving softly with him.

"What song are you dancing to?" Seungri's curious.

"Your laugh." Deadpans.

"Stooopp hyung¬" Seungri barks out, laughing. He turns Jiyong around to face him. Jiyong's undercut hair is flowing in the wind, framing his sparkling eyes. The smile on his ashen face shy and bashful.

Seungri's heart overflows. And he thinks Jiyong has never looked more beautiful, under a burning light at a time Jiyong shouldn't be out, with a hospital gown barely covering his frail body.

"This is.... the weirdest date we've ever been on." Jiyong chuckled biting his lips.

"So far." Seungri whispered, hand reaching out to hold Jiyong's free one. "Nothing about us is conventional." He raises the hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

He straightens his arms, meeting Jiyong's eyes smiling before twirling Jiyong around in a dance. Jiyong laughs loudly and freely, can slipping from his fingers, before Seungri pulls him back in his embrace. He's smiling, breathing Jiyong in. 

"You're _beautiful_ hyung," Seungri moans exaggeratedly and Jiyong laughs again. "What are you talking about!" He whines quietly. Seungri nuzzles his face closer into Jiyong's neck, fingers burrying in Jiyong's long strands, feeling Jiyong's steady beat and deep inhale as he breathes Seungri in. His body finally relaxed. The opposite from how he was earlier during visiting hours. Strong Jiyong. The strongest person he's ever met.

"I'm so proud of you, Ji." Seungri sighs. "When you're all better, I'll take you back _home_. And yes, you _may_ paint our wall. Just one wall, though! I'll even let you pick the room." Jiyong's heart swells.

Ah. His home. Where Seungri is.

_I better get better, so Seungri doesn't get used to taking up their whole bed._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave your opinions!
> 
> Twt: @Peaceminussex


End file.
